


The Ultimate Test

by creativewriter2010



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Death, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Factions, Games, Journey, Loss, Pain, Trails, candor, erudite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativewriter2010/pseuds/creativewriter2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old, Mara Pedrad thought that she would have to make the biggest decision of her life at the Choosing Ceremony, but she was wrong. The rules have changed this year. They will be tested in more ways than one and face an enormous trail. Follow Tris and Tobias's son Gage Eaton as they face a true test of character. Post Allegiant. Tris is not dead!! Read for more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mara Pedrad POV:  
I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and allowed the sunlight to shine onto my dark brown iris’s. I lifted my back off my black and white plaid comforter, and ran my hands through my straight, dark brown hair.  
Today is the day. I thought to myself.  
The day I had to decide who I am, and who I want to be. I always thought I knew myself and knew what I wanted in my life, but now I am not so sure.  
Being new to adulthood was enough of a challenge, and now I am being forced to leave my parents and everything I know.  
I always hated living in my faction. Living in a faction full of honest people was never easy. I was constantly ridiculed by my teachers and peers in school for no reason. Citizens of Candor were honest about everything, and I did not notice how harsh and critical I could be until I grew up.  
I stepped out of bed and followed my usual morning grooming routine. I decided to wear a white button down blouse with quarter length sleeves and a black and white plaid skirt. I chose to wear a pair of my simple and comfortable black flats. I curled my waist length raven colored hair, and then I gazed at my reflection in the mirror.  
I ran my fingers across my moisturized dark brown skin and my full lips. I sighed as I stared at my thick misshapen eyebrows and my narrowed head. My dark brown almonds shaped eyes had no light in them recently. I backed away from the mirror and grabbed my long strapped bag over my shoulder.  
“Mara, are you awake?” I heard my mother yell from downstairs.  
“Yes, mom I will be down in a minute.” I said walking away from the mirror and out of my room.  
“You woke up a little later than usual this morning.” My mom said giving me an almost worried look.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I did not get much sleep last night.” I said sitting down at the round glass table in our white wall kitchen. Everything in our house was painted white. The traditional Candor colors were black and white, but thankfully the dress code is a little more flexible than it used to be.  
“Are you worried about the Choosing Ceremony?” My mom said placing a plate of vanilla stuffed chocolate French toast with a side of bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice on the table.  
I looked down at the breakfast in disgust.  
“Somewhat, I guess. I just feel uncertain about my decision. Whatever decision I make will change my life forever, and I do not think I am ready for that.” I confessed.  
My mother lifted my chin, so I could look her in the eye. “Make the decision that is best for you and no one else.”  
I smiled lightly. “I will.”  
“Good, now eat your breakfast.” My mom said before she walked to the sink.  
My father entered the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. My father name is Uriah Pedrad, and mother name is Christina Pedrad.  
We are a really close family, but we have been through a lot of difficult times. My mother told me that there was a war in between the factions more than twenty years ago, and my father received severe brain injuries from an explosion.  
There were times where he would have around ten seizures a week, fainting spells, amnesia, and chronic headaches. Now that he takes several types of medication, his condition has improved, but I know that my father will never be the same.  
“Good Morning.” My father said kissing my mother’s cheek and patting my shoulder.  
He sat down at the table and my mother placed a big plate of food in front of him.  
“Are you ready for the Choosing Ceremony?” My father asked while stuffing his face.  
I bit into a piece of bacon. “As ready as I will ever be.”  
“I am sure everything will turn out fine, and if it doesn’t remember that we are here for you.” My father said and I nodded.  
I ate my bacon slowly, and then I got up from the table.  
“You did not even touch your French toast.” My mother stated and I rolled my eyes before turning around.  
“I am not hungry, and I do not want to be late.”  
“Alright, well you need to hug your father and me before you just walk out the door.” I sighed internally.  
I hate anything involving affection. I hugged my mother and then my father.  
My father kissed my forehead. “I am going to miss you mallowmar.”  
“I’ll miss you guys too. I will visit whenever I can.” I said walking towards the door.  
When I opened the door, I turned around and glanced at my parents one last time. They both waved bye, and I waved back weakly.  
After our last goodbye, I shut the door quicker than I anticipated. I walk out of our middle class neighborhood and into the city streets of Chicago.  
I passed by banks, stores, and several restaurants before I arrived at the Hub. My mother told me that when she attended the Choosing Ceremony parents were allowed to go, but since the war happened new rules were made.  
The old Candor representative Jack Kang died of a mysterious illness ten years ago, so now we have a new representative named Helsa Long. I always viewed her as a fair skinned, slanted eyed demon.  
I walked inside of The Hub, and there were people everywhere. I have never been a shy person, but the sight of all the different faction citizens was overwhelming. Instead of there being five factions there were six. My parents told me that the Factionless was now considered a faction. I sat down in my designated section, and I saw Helsa standing at the podium near the bowls.  
The noise in the room died down, and Helsa introduced herself.  
“Good afternoon, my name is Helsa Long, and I am hosting this year’s Choosing Ceremony. Today is a day that calls for a celebration. Today you will take your first step into the future, and you will map out your own destiny by choosing one of these factions. Once you choose your faction of choice, you will be tested in ways in never thought possible. The initiation process is always difficult and haunting, but this year things will be different. This year, you will be put through the ultimate test to determine whether or not you really belong to your selected faction. Good Luck, and I advise you to choose wisely.” Helsa said and then she began to call people names one by one.  
There was a male with peach colored skin, deep chocolate brown hair, and a muscular body walking toward the bowls. I noticed he wore causal clothes and I knew he had to be factionless. The factionless were allowed to wear anything they want. His name was Gage Eaton.  
I shook my head at the sight of him. Before I could relax, my name was called. “Mara Pedrad.”  
I slowly stood up and walked toward the metal bowls. I grabbed the knife on the table, and I stared at each bowl. I closed my eyes briefly, and I allowed my mind to drift to my childhood. I thought about my dreams and aspirations, and I made my decision. I opened my eyes and ran the sharp knife against the center of my hand. I allowed my blood to pour into the Erudite bowl, and I heard some people cheer behind me.  
I walked to the Erudite section, and I could feel there intimidating eyes on me. The rest of the ceremony seemed the pass by swiftly, and before I could think about my mistake, I was walking onto the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Gage Eaton POV:  
I felt myself slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, and I knew nothing could take me away from this paradise.   
The way my soft pillow touched my face. The way the sheets covered my muscular body, I knew who my first love was.   
My sleep was interrupted when I heard a loud knock on my bed room door.   
“Gage, it’s time to wake up. Come on, your mom made a big breakfast for you, so get up.” My father said through the door.   
“Yeah. Sure. Five more minutes.” I said covering my head with the pillow.   
I heard my door knob turning. My father walked in the room and slammed his fist against the pillow that covered my head.   
I jumped up from the bed. “God, fine I’m up.” I said still feeling tired as hell.   
“Good. You don’t want to be late for the Choosing Ceremony.” My father said leaving my room.  
Once my father shut the door, I walked over to my mirror. I was starting to grow some facial hair under my chin. I am a man. I thought.   
Today would prove exactly what kind of man I am. Am I smart? Am I selfless? Am I honest? Or Am I kind?   
I laughed at the last one. It’s obvious that I am brave. I may sometimes fit into all of those categories, but ever since I was I kid I wanted to be a part of Dauntless like my parents were. Being a part of the Factionless faction had its privileges but as always I like a change of scenery. The Factionless rules are less strict. All jobs are available to citizens sixteen or above, and there is no curfew. We can eat what we want and dress how we want.  
While I was lost in thought, I decided to shave my facial hair and follow my usual morning routine. I dressed in a pair of tight fitted denim pants, a plaid black and white shirt with quarter length sleeves, and a pair of black laced boots. I always combed my thick, straight chocolate brown last. After I got through combing my pride and glory, I gave myself one last look in the mirror.   
“Gage, you are going to be late for the Choosing Ceremony!” I heard my mom yell, and I knew it was time to go downstairs.   
After I walked out of my bedroom, I was stopped by my six year old sister, Daisy Eaton.   
“Good morning, Gage!” She said hugging my leg.   
“Morning, sunshine.” I said trying to pull her off my leg.   
“Listen, I am kind of in a hurry this morning kiddo.” I said trying to reason with her.   
She pulled away from my leg, and I kneeled toward her.   
“But, but today is the last day I see you.” She said with tears welling up in her eyes.   
“Hey, no it’s not. I am not dying. I will visit you as soon as I can.” I replied and she sniffled.   
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” I said hoping should would let me go.   
A bright smile spread across her face. “Yay!” Daisy screamed and she ran down stairs towards the dining room.  
Once I made it downstairs my plate of breakfast was already fixed.   
“Morning dad.” I said, and then I kissed my mom on the cheek.  
“Morning mom.” I said taking a seat at the table.   
I looked down at the plate, and I noticed she made my favorite. An omelet with stuffed with tomato, bell peppers, bacon, and mozzarella cheese.   
I almost devoured the omelet in one bite.   
“Gage, you can slow down honey. The omelet is not going to run away from you.” My mom said with a warm smile.   
“I thought I was supposed to be in a hurry.” I said with a mouth full of food.   
“Hey, don’t back talk your mother.” My father said about to take a sip of his coffee.   
I gulped down a mouth full of orange juice and jumped up from the table.   
“Sorry mom, I guess I’ll take my leave.” I said walking toward the door.   
“Not without hugging us goodbye.” My mom said, and I could see the tears in her eyes.   
I hugged her and my dad.   
“I will visit you guys as soon as I can.” I said not wanting to sound to sentimental.   
“Just remember son, you always have a home to go back too.” My dad said giving me a stern look.   
I nodded.   
“I will.” I replied before walking out of the door.   
Once I walked out of our two story home, I inhaled the fresh air.   
After several minutes of brisk walking through the streets of Chicago, I finally arrived at the Hub.   
The Hub was crowded and filled with all eighteen year old citizens from each of the factions. I decided to sit on one of the middle rows of the factionless section. There was a lot of loud noise, and for some reason I liked it.   
When one of the faction leaders stood at the podium, the whole room went quiet. The woman introduced herself as Helsa Long, Candor faction representative. I only knew one family from the Candor faction. Christina and Uriah Pedrad were my parent’s closest friends, even though they barely saw each other. My thoughts were interrupted when I realized Helsa was still talking. I ignored almost everything she said because my decision was already made.   
After Helsa’s speech ended, they began calling people names. It took forever for them to call my name.   
“Gage Eaton.” Helsa called.   
“Finally.” I said under my breath.   
I walked towards the metal bowls, and I almost felt nervous. I could feel my hands sweating when I grabbed the knife.   
This could either make me or break me. I thought.   
I took a deep breath and ran the knife across the palm of my hand. My blood poured into one of the metal bowls.  
The audience cheered behind me, and I stood with the rest of the Dauntless faction. The people in the Dauntless faction continued to cheer, and I felt famous.   
I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. “Welcome to the lion’s den.” Some dark skinned dude said.   
I turned around. “Thanks, man.” I said feeling awkward.   
Once all of the names were called I saw several people running outside.   
“Come on, let’s go.” One of the dudes said patting me on the shoulder.   
“Oh ok.” I said running out of the building. All of a sudden I remembered my mother saying she had to jump onto the train.   
I ran ahead of all of the Dauntless members, and I quickly grabbed onto one of the rails. I climbed the rails quickly using all of my body strength. When I finally made it to the train tracks, I ran as fast as I could to the train. I noticed there were several people running behind me, and I realized I was in the lead.   
The loud noise of the moving train was numb to my ears as I ran towards the train.   
I finally caught up with the train. I took two deep breaths, and I jumped onto its first available entrance.   
Once I landed inside the train, I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs.   
I looked outside of the train, and I saw the rest of the Dauntless citizens running towards the train. I was the first person on the train.   
“Woohoo!” I shouted. Some of the other guys raised there fist in the air before jumping on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just in case, it is not clear Gage is Tobias and Tris’s son and oldest child. Mara is Christina’s and Uriah’s daughter and only child. Anyway, I really hope people enjoy this story. I plan to work hard on it and it would mean a lot if a got some feedback on it. Otherwise, I may just give up on writing it. This story is a combination of the Hunger Games, Divergent, and the Maze Runner. So if you like all of those books/movies stay tuned….. .


	3. Chapter 3

“The future belongs to those who know where they belong. I want you to choose wisely, and I know you will.” -Jeanine Matthews   
Mara POV:  
When the train arrived at the Erudite compound all of the returning initiates and the transfer initiates entered the large and spacious building.   
Once I walked into the building, I immediately noticed the polished floors, the long stairways, and how most of the walls were made of glass.   
I noticed some of the initiates were in awe about the appearance of the Erudite compound. I thought it was indescribable compared to Candor.   
Once everyone arrived inside, a young female with red hair led us toward a room that resembled a classroom. The room had chairs placed in several rows just like the Hub. There was around twenty rows of chairs, and I took a seat on one of the top rows close to the back of the room.   
I noticed there was a young male and a middle aged woman standing in the front of the room.   
The young male had coconut colored hair with forest green eyes. I noticed he wore a pair of royal blue pants, a white button down shirt, and a long royal blue jacket. The middle aged female wore a royal blue pencil skirt, a pale blue blouse, and a pair of royal blue flats. Her honey blond hair was placed in a tight bun.   
I thought they both looked like unbreakable statues.   
“Welcome initiates. I would like to introduce myself, my name is Judith Matthews. I am also referred to as Jeanine Matthews niece. Now, I am sure you have heard horrific stories about my aunt, and I can assure you that I will not allow my family member’s past mistakes to cloud my judgement. I want to improve the lives of each and every one of the faction citizens. I have done a lot of research and conducted a solution to improve the lives of all citizens in each faction. I will discuss our new experiment in a moment, but first I would like to introduce your instructor.” Judith said gesturing the instructor to stand in front of the class.  
“Greetings initiates. My name is Paxton and as Judith already stated, I am your instructor. I am here to assist some of you in training to become a member of our faction. I am sure that all of you are questioning, why am I only helping a number of you train? Only a true Erudite member would question our intentions, and as our leader stated all will be explained in time. First, I would like to inform you initiates what you will have to endure in training. Training for all of you will be separated into three stages. The first stage will require you to read and study under subjects in which you must be educated in. These subjects are Sociology, Psychology, Mathematics, Science, Communication, and History. The second stage in training will require you to apply what you have learned. You are required to take rigorous test in order to show how much knowledge you have obtained from your studies. You will be scored on you performance on these test, and if you fail you will become factionless. Now, the final stage requires you to apply everything you have learned from each subject matter under simulation. You will have to rely on your knowledge alone to pass the final test in order to become an Erudite member. I assume none of you have any questions, so return your attention to our leader Judith.” Paxton said and I did not know how to process everything he said.   
I did not realize that Judith had even left the room while Paxton was talking. Judith entered the room with a large glass bowl in her hands. Judith sat the glass bowl down on the desk in front of the room, and some of the initiates whispered amongst each other.   
I noticed the glass bowl was filled with folded pieces of paper.   
“Silence.” Judith said calmly and everyone stopped talking at once.   
“I know all of you must be curious about this object before you. This object is only the beginning of what is to come.” Judith stated stepping in front of the desk.  
“Over recent years, I have seen a steady decline of citizen’s performance in their chosen fields of choice. Whether they choose to be doctors, scientists, teachers, or librarians. I am beginning to sense that even though some initiates may pass through training they are not mentally prepared to be a part of our faction. Everyone has their own destiny and sometimes people choose the wrong path based upon their dreams. To avoid initiates from choosing the wrong faction, I have decided too began a little experiment. This experiment will ask from one male and one female from each faction to sacrifice their lives in three trails. The point of this experiment is to make an example for future initiates to choose a faction that matches there characteristics perfectly. Your faction should not be selected only on interests but skills. Think of yourselves as human sacrifices or test subjects. This could change the future of the factions forever.” Judith said and I shook my head at her selfishness.   
My parents were right about the Erudite faction. They only look out for themselves and could care less about the well- being of others.   
“There is no need for the long faces. Only two of you are selected, and this is not a guaranteed death sentence.” Paxton said standing beside the bowl.   
“I am going to pull two names from this bowl, and I would like the chosen initiates to stand beside me once your name is called. I will call the female initiate first.” Paxton said I figured it could have been anyone.   
“Mara Pedrad.” Paxton called and I wanted to disappear. Out of all the female initiates my name was selected.   
“Now for the male initiate. Axl Amery.” Paxton said and a male around six feet tall stood from his seat with a shocked expression. He walked slowly towards the front of the room like a zombie, and I felt his pain.   
“Now, Paxton will lead the rest of the initiates toward the dressing rooms, so you can dress and prepare for training.” Judith replied facing the rest of the initiates.   
Once the initiates exited the room, Judith turned towards us.   
She smiled lightly. “Neither of you should look so down. I am sure you will pass through your trails effortlessly. Remember, the only solution for conflict is knowledge. The Erudite members rely on knowledge and knowledge alone. If stand by that, then you will succeed.” Judith said.  
“I have no doubts.” I said trying to hold my tongue.   
“Me neither.” Axl agreed and I refused to look him in the eyes.   
“Good. Now follow me. It is time for you two to board the train.”   
Judith said and I instantly regretted my decision to leave home. 

AN:  I submitted this chapter at 4:00 a.m.. I tried to cover a lot of information in this chapter and more will be revealed about the experiment later on.


	4. Chapter 5

AN: This was submitted at almost 4am so sorry if it’s awful.  
The train stopped abruptly, and I secretly wished that it would keep going.   
I tried to look out of the train’s window to see where we were, but our instructor Paxton ordered me to follow him. I walked to the center of the train, and I noticed the other faction members were forming a line.   
All of us lined up in a straight line based on our factions. Dauntless was first, Candor was second, Amity was third, Abnegation was fourth, and Erudite was last. The instructor’s ordered for the males to stand in front of the females, so Axl stood in front of me and I was at the very end of the line.   
Once everyone was in line, the instructors stood beside their two faction members, and we walked off the train in a straight line. It felt like we were marching soldiers preparing for war.   
Everyone in line jumped off the train one by one from the beginning to the end of the line.   
When I finally jumped off the train, my feet landed on the hard and dirt covered ground. The ground was covered in dirt and rocks which was unusual because I was used to concrete or marble beneath my feet.   
The air around us felt thick and suffocating while the heat was unbearable. We stood outside of a building shaped like a large sphere. The building was made completely of glass, and I assumed it had at least twenty floors. The glass building was shaped like a giant sphere with windows, and I could see directly through the building.   
The building had escalators, glass pods instead of elevators, and I could see people walking back in forth in rooms I assumed were offices.   
The building reminded me of something I would see in the Erudite headquarters.   
My observation of the sphere shaped building was interrupted when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.  
It was Paxton. “Let’s keep moving Pedrad.” He said and I did not realize that I hadn’t moved since I jumped off of the train. The line was moving several feet away of me, and Paxton stood beside me with an interrogating look in his eyes.   
I walked away from Paxton swiftly, and I tried to catch up with the rest of the line. When I finally caught up with the rest of the line, the Dauntless instructor opened the door by pressing her fingerprint against a touchscreen pad. The pad was located in the area where the door knob should have been. Once the door opened, all of us entered the building still standing in a straight line.   
As we walked into the building entrance our instructors separated from us and began walking in the front of the line. I turned my attention away from the instructors, and I noticed that on the right side of the building’s entrance contained five spiral shaped escalators that led to multiple floors. On the left side of the large sphere was nothing but diamond shaped windows that showed the vacant land outside.   
The land outside of the building contained nothing but dead plant life and a dry, dirt filled ground. The air inside the building was so cold I felt a chill go down my spine, and I was not sure if it was my nerves or the building’s environment.   
The center of the building contained a long hall with a door at the end.   
We walked down the long hall. There were electronic white painted doors on each side of the hall, and I wonder what were behind the doors. The walls beside the doors were made of sliver colored stained glass, so I could not see inside of the rooms. There was at least twenty doors on each side of the long hallway, and we continued to march down the hall.  
The door at the end of the hall was a white electronic door with a touch screen pad on the stained glass wall beside it.   
My instructor Paxton, placed his fingerprint on the pad, and the door opened automatically. All of the initiates entered the room after the instructors. When we arrived inside of the room, I noticed how spacious it was.   
The room resembled a laboratory. With a large screen in the front and a sign above the screen that stated welcome to our testing center. There were around five stations in the front of the room that contained the latest computer systems. The stations had chairs and desks, and I thought it resembled a large office.   
In the back of the room was an area with three cotton shaped white chairs, I assumed that was a lounge area where people could read, study, or just discuss important matters.   
“I want all of you to turn your attention to the screen.” Paxton said and everyone in line stopped observing the room’s interior. There was ten solid glass chairs behind us, and each of us sat in our own individual chair.   
Then we turned our attention towards the large screen in the front of the room.   
A hologram of Judith Matthews face appeared on the screen. Suddenly the room turned colder.   
The hologram was a vivid image of Judith’s plain and astute appearance.   
“Greetings, I hope all of you had a safe journey here.” The computerized version of Judith stated.   
“I would like to welcome all of you to our new testing center.”  
“Here, you will take the aptitude test to determine whether or not you truly belong to faction. Do not worry if your aptitude states you are divergent or you belong to another faction. Everyone will still have to pass the three trails. The three trails are: the survival, the fear landscape, and the ultimate test which will determine whether or not you are destined to join the faction of your choice. Do not let the aptitude test results discourage you. Your instructors and all of the faction leaders will be watching you closely to determine whether or not you suit their faction perfectly. If not, then your final test results will show during the ultimate test, and we will have no other choice but to release you. I should also warn you that some may die during the first or second trail. Good luck, and I look forward to seeing all of you be placed into your proper faction.” Judith stated and the screen flashed off.   
“That was a very pleasing introduction.” Paxton said and the room was completely silent.   
“Alright, I want all of you to look at the door to your right. This is the room where you will take your aptitude test. You will enter the room one by one starting from the beginning of the line until the end. Are we clear?” The dauntless instructor stated and everyone nodded.   
“Good, now let’s get moving.” She ordered and the dauntless male was the first person to enter the room. I tried to avoid staring at the brawny dauntless male, the male I remembered from the past.   
Curiousity seeped into my mind and I wondered what was going on inside of the testing room. Neither one of my parents told me about the aptitude tests because they assumed I did not have to take it. Everything had changed since they were initiates.   
My mind drifted to my parents and their well- being. I wondered did they know that I was waiting to die. They couldn’t have. I thought. Otherwise they would find some way to save me.   
I sighed from all the pressure being placed on my brain, and I tried to clear my head. When I finally managed to calm down, I realized that Axl and I were the only two sitting down. Everyone else had already entered the room and no one returned.   
“Axl Amery.” A female called from the doorway of the room.  
“Wish me luck.” Axl replied simply, and I just smiled slightly.   
I could not find the right words to say, so I figured it would be best if I did not say anything.   
Axl stood from his seat and walked into the room.   
After Axl left it felt like hours passed by before my name was called. All of the instructors had left the room and I sat in the cold, large room alone.   
I tried to take my mind off the situation but nothing seemed to help. I was going stir crazy waiting then suddenly my name was called.   
“Mara Pedrad.” The woman called.   
I walked towards the room hesitantly and everything inside me screamed turn around. I ignored the small voices in my head, and I entered the room walking past the test administrator. When I entered the room, I saw that there were mirrored walls all over the room. In the left hand corner of the room was a computer, and in the center of the room was a tall lamp and a long cushion chair.   
“Hello Ms. Pedrad. My name is Linda Faye, and I will be your test administer today.” Linda said shutting the door behind her.   
“Hey and alright.” I replied not feeling like talking.   
“I need you to sit down in this chair, so we can began the test.” Linda instructed.  
I sat down in the chair, and my back was supported against the hard cushion. Linda placed the lamp over my head, and I was blinded by the light.   
“So you are from the Candor faction and you choose to be a part of Erudite.” She said in a calm way.   
“Yes.” I said realizing that based on her attire she was from Abnegation. She wore a long pale gray dress with a thick gray sweater.   
Linda had short dark brown hair that fell to her chin, lifeless dark brown eyes, a heart shaped face, olive colored skin, and a small frame. I assumed she was around forty years old.   
“Well, that’s interesting. I want you to know that you have nothing to be nervous about. The best thing you can do is be yourself. Rely on your instinct and always make the most beneficial decision.” Linda advised.  
“I’ll try.” I said while Linda placed electrodes on both sides of my head.   
“Just try to relax.” Linda said trying keep me calm and focused.   
Linda handed me a blue serum, and I cringed at the sight of it.   
“It’s either now or never.” I said quietly before drinking the serum.   
Once I swallowed the serum, I immediately felt light headed and my vision started to blur. I felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me, and I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.   
After several seconds passed, I could feel myself gaining consciousness and all of a sudden my peaceful slumber was ripped away from me. My eyes snapped open, and I felt like something was suffocating me. I had to take several deep breaths.   
When my breathing returned to normal, I realized that I was sitting in a room. The room resembled an office, and I guessed that I was in the Erudite faction. The office was small with a round glass table in front of me, one window on the right side of the room, a small bookshelf on the other side of the room, and a glass door in the left hand corner of the room. I looked down to see I was sitting on an aqua blue cushion chair shaped like a cloud.   
“Are you listening to me?” The person sitting on the other side of the table asked. I was so distracted that I did not even acknowledge their presence.   
“Um.. Yes I am, please continue.” I said looking down at the pen and touchscreen notepad I had sitting in my lap.  
The notepad screen had the title journal at the top.   
“As I was saying, I don’t think there is a place from me here. At least not anymore.”   
“What do you mean?” I asked not understanding a word he was saying.   
The man had black thick framed glasses on his face, pale skin, a petite frame, a bald head, and ice blue eyes. I wondered if his head was bald from stress. I observed his both language, and I figured he was a nervous wreck. The man’s hands were trembling, and I could see sweat dripping from his forehead and onto his royal blue suit.   
“My family has practically abandon me, I have always felt like a stranger in my own home but this is different. I never fit in here. I was never meant to be an Erudite member, and my wife knows that.” The man said trying not to stumble over his words.   
“What makes you say that?” I asked eager to hear more.  
“Because I am not smart enough. I never have been. I am just a pitiful math teacher while my wife is a successful doctor. She gets to heal people while I just teach people everything they already know. Do you know how infuriating that is? Especially when your wife thinks she is better than you. I just want to be good enough for her.” The man said and then he burst into tears.   
“It-its just too much pressure. I can’t stand living like this.” The man cried with tears streaming down his face. The man shield his eyes while I tried to avoid staring at him.   
Part of me felt sorry for him while the other part felt uncomfortable. I decided to sit the notepad and pen on the floor beside me, and I was about to reach across the table to comfort the man until the unexpected happened.   
The man pulled out a gun. “Don’t you come near me you selfish bitch.” The man spat with spit flying from his mouth.   
The man pointed the gun at me, and I watched him closely.   
“You are just like the rest of them. The rest of the snobs here that think their better than me.” The man said, and I shook my head frantically.   
“No I am nothing like them. If anything I am like you. I understand how it feels to be judged and alone. Just put the gun down, and we can find a solution to this problem.” I said trying to reason with him.  
“Fine, I won’t shoot you, I’ll just kill myself.” The man said pointing the gun towards his head.   
“I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t stand living like this.”   
Tears poured from the man’s eyes once again.   
“I want to die!” The man screamed through his harsh cries.   
“Listen to me you are going to be alright. Just put the gone down. Trust me.”   
“What makes you so sure?” The man questioned still holding the gun to his head.  
“Because I know that if your wife make you feel like less of a man than she does not deserve you. You’re good man who made the wrong decision at the choosing ceremony, just try to make the right decision now by not ending your life.” I said hoping to get through to him.   
I keep my distance from the man aware that he could pull the gun on me at any time. The man sniffled and wiped his nose with his free hand.   
“You know what? Your right, I will be a failure.” The man said and he pulled the trigger. The gun fired and the left side of the man’s head splattered all over the room.   
The blood splashed onto the same outfit I wore since the choosing ceremony. Blood and skin was splattered against the glass table and all over the walls. The man’s lifeless body fell against the glass table between us, and the simulation ended with the sound of a loud shattering noise.   
I opened my eyes once again, but it still felt like I was trapped inside of a dream. My mind was whirling around in circles from the sim, and I could feel my hands shaking.   
“It’s alright, I’m here.” Linda said patting my shoulder and trying to bring me back to reality. I could feel myself returning to normal, and I took a deep breath.   
“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“Yeah I am fine, I guess.” I said feeling unsure myself.   
“Well, I have your test results, and as I expected the results are inclusive which means that you are divergent.” Linda explained.   
“So, the factionless live better than everyone.” I replied and Linda nodded.   
“I know but around twenty years ago things were different. But that’s not important now. When I read your results I noticed that you are fifty percent Candor, thirty percent Amity, and only twenty percent Erudite.”   
“How is that possible?” I asked not really surprised.   
“Did you rely on your instinct?”   
“Yes.” I responded trying to recall my actions.   
“Then, don’t worry about the results. Just try to find a way to cheat during the three trails. If you can pass the final test then you can walk out of this alive. If not, then my thoughts are with you and your family.” Linda warned. I wondered was she Candor born.   
“I have to get out of here.” I said lifting my back off of the chair.   
“Not so fast.” Linda replied and I looked down at a syringe in her right hand. There was a purple fluid inside of the syringe, and I assumed it was another serum.   
“I need you to be still, and this will be over soon.” She said and I looked at her like she was insane.   
“What are you talking about? Let go of me!” I demanded, but she stabbed me in the forearm with the needle.   
A burning pain shot through the bottom of my arm, and it felt like the room was spinning once again. Instead of falling asleep calmly, I felt faint and confused.   
My eyelids rose and fell, and I tried to fight the inevitable. Before I could count to three, my mind submitted to the darkness.   
Author’s Note: Wow, I have not updated a new chapter for this story in a while. I took two summer classes this summer and I feel like my brain is fried. I can imagine it shows.  
I made some changes to the last chapter a couple a days ago. (Just to let you know.)   
I probably won’t post another chapter for this story until sometime next week because I have to go over my grandmother’s house for at least five days, and she doesn’t have wifi so I can’t use the internet.   
Feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks .


	5. Chapter 5

The train stopped abruptly, and I secretly wished that it would keep going.   
I tried to look out of the train’s window to see where we were, but our instructor Paxton ordered me to follow him. I walked to the center of the train, and I noticed the other faction members were forming a line.   
All of us lined up in a straight line based on our factions. Dauntless was first, Candor was second, Amity was third, Abnegation was fourth, and Erudite was last. The instructor’s ordered for the males to stand in front of the females, so Axl stood in front of me and I was at the very end of the line.   
Once everyone was in line, the instructors stood beside their two faction members, and we walked off the train in a straight line. It felt like we were marching soldiers preparing for war.   
Everyone in line jumped off the train one by one from the beginning to the end of the line.   
When I finally jumped off the train, my feet landed on the hard and dirt covered ground. The ground was covered in dirt and rocks which was unusual because I was used to concrete or marble beneath my feet.   
The air around us felt thick and suffocating while the heat was unbearable. We stood outside of a building shaped like a large sphere. The building was made completely of glass, and I assumed it had at least twenty floors. The glass building was shaped like a giant sphere with windows, and I could see directly through the building.   
The building had escalators, glass pods instead of elevators, and I could see people walking back in forth in rooms I assumed were offices.   
The building reminded me of something I would see in the Erudite headquarters.   
My observation of the sphere shaped building was interrupted when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.  
It was Paxton. “Let’s keep moving Pedrad.” He said and I did not realize that I hadn’t moved since I jumped off of the train. The line was moving several feet away of me, and Paxton stood beside me with an interrogating look in his eyes.   
I walked away from Paxton swiftly, and I tried to catch up with the rest of the line. When I finally caught up with the rest of the line, the Dauntless instructor opened the door by pressing her fingerprint against a touchscreen pad. The pad was located in the area where the door knob should have been. Once the door opened, all of us entered the building still standing in a straight line.   
As we walked into the building entrance our instructors separated from us and began walking in the front of the line. I turned my attention away from the instructors, and I noticed that on the right side of the building’s entrance contained five spiral shaped escalators that led to multiple floors. On the left side of the large sphere was nothing but diamond shaped windows that showed the vacant land outside.   
The land outside of the building contained nothing but dead plant life and a dry, dirt filled ground. The air inside the building was so cold I felt a chill go down my spine, and I was not sure if it was my nerves or the building’s environment.   
The center of the building contained a long hall with a door at the end.   
We walked down the long hall. There were electronic white painted doors on each side of the hall, and I wonder what were behind the doors. The walls beside the doors were made of sliver colored stained glass, so I could not see inside of the rooms. There was at least twenty doors on each side of the long hallway, and we continued to march down the hall.  
The door at the end of the hall was a white electronic door with a touch screen pad on the stained glass wall beside it.   
My instructor Paxton, placed his fingerprint on the pad, and the door opened automatically. All of the initiates entered the room after the instructors. When we arrived inside of the room, I noticed how spacious it was.   
The room resembled a laboratory. With a large screen in the front and a sign above the screen that stated welcome to our testing center. There were around five stations in the front of the room that contained the latest computer systems. The stations had chairs and desks, and I thought it resembled a large office.   
In the back of the room was an area with three cotton shaped white chairs, I assumed that was a lounge area where people could read, study, or just discuss important matters.   
“I want all of you to turn your attention to the screen.” Paxton said and everyone in line stopped observing the room’s interior. There was ten solid glass chairs behind us, and each of us sat in our own individual chair.   
Then we turned our attention towards the large screen in the front of the room.   
A hologram of Judith Matthews face appeared on the screen. Suddenly the room turned colder.   
The hologram was a vivid image of Judith’s plain and astute appearance.   
“Greetings, I hope all of you had a safe journey here.” The computerized version of Judith stated.   
“I would like to welcome all of you to our new testing center.”  
“Here, you will take the aptitude test to determine whether or not you truly belong to faction. Do not worry if your aptitude states you are divergent or you belong to another faction. Everyone will still have to pass the three trails. The three trails are: the survival, the fear landscape, and the ultimate test which will determine whether or not you are destined to join the faction of your choice. Do not let the aptitude test results discourage you. Your instructors and all of the faction leaders will be watching you closely to determine whether or not you suit their faction perfectly. If not, then your final test results will show during the ultimate test, and we will have no other choice but to release you. I should also warn you that some may die during the first or second trail. Good luck, and I look forward to seeing all of you be placed into your proper faction.” Judith stated and the screen flashed off.   
“That was a very pleasing introduction.” Paxton said and the room was completely silent.   
“Alright, I want all of you to look at the door to your right. This is the room where you will take your aptitude test. You will enter the room one by one starting from the beginning of the line until the end. Are we clear?” The dauntless instructor stated and everyone nodded.   
“Good, now let’s get moving.” She ordered and the dauntless male was the first person to enter the room. I tried to avoid staring at the brawny dauntless male, the male I remembered from the past.   
Curiousity seeped into my mind and I wondered what was going on inside of the testing room. Neither one of my parents told me about the aptitude tests because they assumed I did not have to take it. Everything had changed since they were initiates.   
My mind drifted to my parents and their well- being. I wondered did they know that I was waiting to die. They couldn’t have. I thought. Otherwise they would find some way to save me.   
I sighed from all the pressure being placed on my brain, and I tried to clear my head. When I finally managed to calm down, I realized that Axl and I were the only two sitting down. Everyone else had already entered the room and no one returned.   
“Axl Amery.” A female called from the doorway of the room.  
“Wish me luck.” Axl replied simply, and I just smiled slightly.   
I could not find the right words to say, so I figured it would be best if I did not say anything.   
Axl stood from his seat and walked into the room.   
After Axl left it felt like hours passed by before my name was called. All of the instructors had left the room and I sat in the cold, large room alone.   
I tried to take my mind off the situation but nothing seemed to help. I was going stir crazy waiting then suddenly my name was called.   
“Mara Pedrad.” The woman called.   
I walked towards the room hesitantly and everything inside me screamed turn around. I ignored the small voices in my head, and I entered the room walking past the test administrator. When I entered the room, I saw that there were mirrored walls all over the room. In the left hand corner of the room was a computer, and in the center of the room was a tall lamp and a long cushion chair.   
“Hello Ms. Pedrad. My name is Linda Faye, and I will be your test administer today.” Linda said shutting the door behind her.   
“Hey and alright.” I replied not feeling like talking.   
“I need you to sit down in this chair, so we can began the test.” Linda instructed.  
I sat down in the chair, and my back was supported against the hard cushion. Linda placed the lamp over my head, and I was blinded by the light.   
“So you are from the Candor faction and you choose to be a part of Erudite.” She said in a calm way.   
“Yes.” I said realizing that based on her attire she was from Abnegation. She wore a long pale gray dress with a thick gray sweater.   
Linda had short dark brown hair that fell to her chin, lifeless dark brown eyes, a heart shaped face, olive colored skin, and a small frame. I assumed she was around forty years old.   
“Well, that’s interesting. I want you to know that you have nothing to be nervous about. The best thing you can do is be yourself. Rely on your instinct and always make the most beneficial decision.” Linda advised.  
“I’ll try.” I said while Linda placed electrodes on both sides of my head.   
“Just try to relax.” Linda said trying keep me calm and focused.   
Linda handed me a blue serum, and I cringed at the sight of it.   
“It’s either now or never.” I said quietly before drinking the serum.   
Once I swallowed the serum, I immediately felt light headed and my vision started to blur. I felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me, and I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.   
After several seconds passed, I could feel myself gaining consciousness and all of a sudden my peaceful slumber was ripped away from me. My eyes snapped open, and I felt like something was suffocating me. I had to take several deep breaths.   
When my breathing returned to normal, I realized that I was sitting in a room. The room resembled an office, and I guessed that I was in the Erudite faction. The office was small with a round glass table in front of me, one window on the right side of the room, a small bookshelf on the other side of the room, and a glass door in the left hand corner of the room. I looked down to see I was sitting on an aqua blue cushion chair shaped like a cloud.   
“Are you listening to me?” The person sitting on the other side of the table asked. I was so distracted that I did not even acknowledge their presence.   
“Um.. Yes I am, please continue.” I said looking down at the pen and touchscreen notepad I had sitting in my lap.  
The notepad screen had the title journal at the top.   
“As I was saying, I don’t think there is a place from me here. At least not anymore.”   
“What do you mean?” I asked not understanding a word he was saying.   
The man had black thick framed glasses on his face, pale skin, a petite frame, a bald head, and ice blue eyes. I wondered if his head was bald from stress. I observed his both language, and I figured he was a nervous wreck. The man’s hands were trembling, and I could see sweat dripping from his forehead and onto his royal blue suit.   
“My family has practically abandon me, I have always felt like a stranger in my own home but this is different. I never fit in here. I was never meant to be an Erudite member, and my wife knows that.” The man said trying not to stumble over his words.   
“What makes you say that?” I asked eager to hear more.  
“Because I am not smart enough. I never have been. I am just a pitiful math teacher while my wife is a successful doctor. She gets to heal people while I just teach people everything they already know. Do you know how infuriating that is? Especially when your wife thinks she is better than you. I just want to be good enough for her.” The man said and then he burst into tears.   
“It-its just too much pressure. I can’t stand living like this.” The man cried with tears streaming down his face. The man shield his eyes while I tried to avoid staring at him.   
Part of me felt sorry for him while the other part felt uncomfortable. I decided to sit the notepad and pen on the floor beside me, and I was about to reach across the table to comfort the man until the unexpected happened.   
The man pulled out a gun. “Don’t you come near me you selfish bitch.” The man spat with spit flying from his mouth.   
The man pointed the gun at me, and I watched him closely.   
“You are just like the rest of them. The rest of the snobs here that think their better than me.” The man said, and I shook my head frantically.   
“No I am nothing like them. If anything I am like you. I understand how it feels to be judged and alone. Just put the gun down, and we can find a solution to this problem.” I said trying to reason with him.  
“Fine, I won’t shoot you, I’ll just kill myself.” The man said pointing the gun towards his head.   
“I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t stand living like this.”   
Tears poured from the man’s eyes once again.   
“I want to die!” The man screamed through his harsh cries.   
“Listen to me you are going to be alright. Just put the gone down. Trust me.”   
“What makes you so sure?” The man questioned still holding the gun to his head.  
“Because I know that if your wife make you feel like less of a man than she does not deserve you. You’re good man who made the wrong decision at the choosing ceremony, just try to make the right decision now by not ending your life.” I said hoping to get through to him.   
I keep my distance from the man aware that he could pull the gun on me at any time. The man sniffled and wiped his nose with his free hand.   
“You know what? Your right, I will be a failure.” The man said and he pulled the trigger. The gun fired and the left side of the man’s head splattered all over the room.   
The blood splashed onto the same outfit I wore since the choosing ceremony. Blood and skin was splattered against the glass table and all over the walls. The man’s lifeless body fell against the glass table between us, and the simulation ended with the sound of a loud shattering noise.   
I opened my eyes once again, but it still felt like I was trapped inside of a dream. My mind was whirling around in circles from the sim, and I could feel my hands shaking.   
“It’s alright, I’m here.” Linda said patting my shoulder and trying to bring me back to reality. I could feel myself returning to normal, and I took a deep breath.   
“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“Yeah I am fine, I guess.” I said feeling unsure myself.   
“Well, I have your test results, and as I expected the results are inclusive which means that you are divergent.” Linda explained.   
“So, the factionless live better than everyone.” I replied and Linda nodded.   
“I know but around twenty years ago things were different. But that’s not important now. When I read your results I noticed that you are fifty percent Candor, thirty percent Amity, and only twenty percent Erudite.”   
“How is that possible?” I asked not really surprised.   
“Did you rely on your instinct?”   
“Yes.” I responded trying to recall my actions.   
“Then, don’t worry about the results. Just try to find a way to cheat during the three trails. If you can pass the final test then you can walk out of this alive. If not, then my thoughts are with you and your family.” Linda warned. I wondered was she Candor born.   
“I have to get out of here.” I said lifting my back off of the chair.   
“Not so fast.” Linda replied and I looked down at a syringe in her right hand. There was a purple fluid inside of the syringe, and I assumed it was another serum.   
“I need you to be still, and this will be over soon.” She said and I looked at her like she was insane.   
“What are you talking about? Let go of me!” I demanded, but she stabbed me in the forearm with the needle.   
A burning pain shot through the bottom of my arm, and it felt like the room was spinning once again. Instead of falling asleep calmly, I felt faint and confused.   
My eyelids rose and fell, and I tried to fight the inevitable. Before I could count to three, my mind submitted to the darkness. 

AN: Hello, thanks to the person who left a kudos. I will try to update this story as soon as I can. :) I am supposed to be sending some of my original work to an actor's mother, so she can send it off to other professionals. I am really excited and I would love to see more feedback from present or future readers. :)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, I cannot believe I am writing a Divergent fanfic. I think this will be therapy from my Hunger Games story. I hope this chapter was ok. I am sorry if the characters are OOC. I only watched Divergent on TV a few months ago. I’ve never read the books and I am waiting to watch Insurgent. Thanks for reading.   
> Feedback keeps me going!! I have all week to update, so don’t be shy .


End file.
